This invention relates to formulations of cathepsin K inhibitors.
A variety of cathepsin K inhibitors have been disclosed for the treatment of various disorders related to cathepsin K functioning, including osteoporosis, glucocorticoid induced osteoporosis, Paget's disease, abnormally increased bone turn over, tooth loss, bone fractures, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, periprosthetic osteolysis, osteogenesis imperfecta, atherosclerosis, obesity, glaucoma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and cancer including metastatic bone disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and multiple myeloma. Representative examples of cathepsin K inhibitors include those disclosed in International Publication WO03/075836, which published on Sep. 18, 2003, to Merck & Co., Inc. & Axys Pharmaceuticals, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Cathepsin K inhibitors can be formulated for oral dosing as tablets, by using a direct compression, wet granulation or roller compaction method. Similarly, cathepsin K inhibitors can be formulated for oral dosing as gelatin capsules, being a liquid in a soft capsule, or dry powder or semi-solid in a hard capsule. In addition, cathepsin K inhibitors can be formulated for intravenous dosing.
The formulations of the instant invention have advantages over other formulations of cathepsin K inhibitors. Specifically, the formulations of the instant invention significantly improve the absorption of the cathepsin K inhibitor. The formulations of the instant invention also improve the bioavailability of the cathepsin K inhibitor and reduce the variability in exposure. Exposure can vary due to many factors, including whether the cathepsin K inhibitor is taken with or without food.